holesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caveman (Stanley Yelnats IV)
Stanley's full name is Stanley Yelnats the 4th and nickname at the camp was Caveman. He was portrayed by Shia LaBoyfriend in the film. Arrested While walking home for school after being bullied and having his notebook put in a toilet, a pair of Clyde Livingston (Sweet Feet) shoes fall from the sky, hitting his head, and causing him to fall down. He picks them up and continues to run until a couple of cops tell him to stop and arrest him. They bring him to his home where his father is trying to think of a way to recycle old sneakers. They check his room to look for evidence and find multiple human corpses with limbs missing. He is than sent to court and the judge asks him if he would like to go to Camp Green Lake or Jail. His family was poor so he never got to go to camp and would always get his toys and make up a camp called Camp Fun and Games,so he thought of Camp Green Lake as Camp Fun and Games. At Camp Green Lake When he arrives there he meets Mr.Sir, a man who warns him that he can run away, but he'll die as he can't find water one hundred miles from the camp. He later meets his roommates: Armpit, Squid, Magnet, X-Ray, Zigzag, and Zero. Stanley struggles to ignore his overwhelming urge to eat his roommates. Everyone but Zero in the group bullies him for awhile until one day in the rec room he runs into somebody by accident. The boy tries to beat up Stanley,but they back him up and gave him the nickname Caveman. Stanley is glad he did not get into a fight as he would have ended up ripping bloody chunks from the boy with his teeth. Stanley continues to sent letters to his mom (with filthy lies) to make his mom not worry. Soon Stanley finds a lipstick bottle with the initials K.B. and gives it to X-Ray. X-Ray made Stanley promise that if he found anything, he'd give it to him, since he'd been there six months and hadn't found anything. X-Ray is unhappy that the lipstick does not open, as he wants desperately to gain the luscious lips that have eluded him for so long. A couple of days later, Magnet stole Mr.Sir's seeds and passes it around. He throws it to Stanley (even though he didn't want any) and Stanley drops it like the uncoordinated dunderfuck he is. Mr.Sir drives back, noticing his seeds were gone. Stanley blames it on himself and they go to the Warden's cabin. The Warden soon cuts Mr.Sir in the face, and Stanley almost goes insane from the scent of fresh blood. The Warden then tells Stanley to dig his hole again. Coming back, Stanley realizes that Zero already dug his hole. As Stanley is reading a letter from his mother, Zero keeps looking at it. Stanley tells him he doesn't like it when he does that and Zero says he can't read. Stanley thinks that is really cute and adorable and decides to spare Zero when he inevitably consumes the entire camp. Stanley agrees with Zero that if Stanley teaches him to read, Zero will dig part of Stanley's hole every day. Zero later confesses that his real name Hector. One day Zigzag fights Stanley because he didn't like the fact that Zero was digging his hole. Zero starts choking Zigzag, causing the Warden to come over. Stanley gets uncomfortably aroused from all the bloodlust and has to pour his canteen of water over his head. Zigzag starts telling the warden what happened. The Warden tells Stanley that he has to dig his own hole. soon ,Dr.Pendanski (Mr. Pendanski in the book) makes fun of Zero for being stupid and asks what D-I-G spelled making Zero hit him with a shovel and running. Stanley again almost goes crazy when he sees the blood on Dr.Pedanski's head but manages to refrain from attacking him. The person that takes Zero spot is a boy named Twitch. Stanley steals Mr.Sir truck,and Twitch tells him how to make it start going,and he starts driving,but drives into a hole and runs,he than continues to walk wondering if he should go back,but decides to keep going and finds a boat that says "Mary Lou" he than meets Zero drinking "sploosh" a drink. They then share their first (of many) kisses, and Stanley begins to wonder if there is a life beyond cannibalism. A normal life. He tries to convince Zero to come backto camp and tells him his plan. Zero sitll not convinced tells him to go to "God's Thumb" they soon journey off,and make it to the top and find water and onions. This is a poor substitute for human flesh but Stanley presses on. Later,Hector tells him the truth that he was actually the one who stole the shoes,Stanley forgives him and completely forgets his need to feast for a moment, and sings a song to Hector that was sung from his great great grandfather. They soon go back to camp digging up the hole where he found the lipstick bottle and find a treasure chest,but is cornered by the Warden.Dr.Pendaski,and Mr.Sir,they tell him that he was innocent (of stealing the shoes - Stanley and his family are still cannibals, which is a criminal offense, however the police agreed to let it go because Shia LaBoyfriend is a really cute guy) and was expose to be released,also having multiple lizards on them,but since they eat onions and the lizards don't like onions they didn't get bitten. They soon get out the hole and his lawyer comes and drives him & Hector home,causing all three,Mr.Sir, Warden, and Dr.Pendanski getting eaten alive by Stanley, and eventually the entire camp joins in the fun. Before Stanley and Hector went home, it started to rain (Because the curse was lifted). This washed away the gore of the scene. After Camp Green Lake When Stanley and Hector was at Stanley's house, they opened the treasure chest (which is full of jewels and other riches). Stanley's family gave half of the money to Zero then, Zero hired his own investigator to find his mother. Then his mother was found. Stanley becomes rich and buys a mansion and have a commerical about sploosh with Sweet Feet. They had a pool party and all the boys at Camp Green Lake were set free and they turned it into a Girl Scout camp. The cannibalism issue is for some reason never mentioned again. Category:Characters in Movie Category:Characters in Book Category:Main Characters Category:Campers Category:Camp Green Lake Category:Characters